


Braeden

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Derek Hale, Fluff, Knife Play, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://halereyes.tumblr.com/post/112066275356/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character"> multi ship meme.</a> </p>
<p>Chapter 1 - Braeden x Kali<br/>Chapter 2 - Braeden x Isaac<br/>Chapter 3 - Braeden x Derek<br/>Chapter 4 - Allison x Braeden<br/>Chapter 5 - Braeden x Kira</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Braeden x Kali

For the first few months of their relationship, Kali refuses to shift all the way human. She keeps her claws out and eyes red, but she does put the fangs away.

The claws make sex interesting. It took Braeden a while to get used to the feeling of claws running down her spine, even longer to actually like it. But she does eventually, returns the favour by tracing the edge of her blade through Kali’s cleavage, down to her bellybutton.

Of course, the Alpha got off on it.

But gradually, as their relationship progressed Kali began to trust her. She doesn’t always have her Alpha eyes on anymore, ready to intimidate and show her dominance. And one night Braeden wakes up to a finger caressing a face – a human finger.

Kali’s face tells her now to say anything about it, so she doesn’t. Instead she goes down on the Alpha until her hands are clutching at Braeden’s hair, thighs squeezing her head.


	2. Braeden x Isaac

When Deaton calls and asks her to come to Beacon Hills, Braeden doesn’t hesitate in saying yes.

That’s her first mistake.

It takes her a few days to ride to the small town, and she stalks the pack for a week before she saves Isaac from the Alpha twins.

Lahey is… surprising.

He’s not her usual type, physically or otherwise. But there’s something in the way he looks at her; so grateful and in  _awe_  of her. It opens something in her.

It’s a feeling she’s never felt before, or maybe she has, a long time ago when she wasn’t Braeden the Hitwoman but just Braeden.

So she pursues Isaac, kisses him sweetly and chases the feeling.

That was her second mistake.


	3. Braeden x Derek

Derek’s a good kisser.

Braeden could easily kiss the wolf for hours, let her eyes close and enjoy the feel of his stubble, his tongue tangling with hers.

They’ve been kissing for a long while when Braeden finally slips her hand up Derek’s shirt, scratching her nails against his stomach.

She smiles when Derek shivers, but then he’s pulling away, expression nervous.

“Is something wrong?” Braeden frowns, rubs at Derek’s arm soothingly.

“I…,” Derek shakes himself and smiles unconvincingly at her. “No, everything’s fine.”

He kisses her again, but it’s different this time. His mouth is rough, reluctant but determined.

“Derek, wait.” The hurt, confused look Derek gives her when she pulls away tugs at her heartstrings, but Braeden ignores that. She thinks she knows what’s wrong, but… “Do you not want to have sex?”

Derek squeezes his eyes shut. “Of course I do.”

“Oh Derek…” She forces Derek face towards hers, swiping her hands under his eyes. “Look at me, please.”

He does, and Braeden smiles softly at him. “We don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to.”

“Don’t we?” Derek’s voice is quiet, shoulders slumped in an attempt to appear smaller, and Braeden can’t help but hug him.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” she whispers in his ear, squeezing him tighter.

“I like contact,” Derek whispers, sliding his hand across her back under her shirt to emphasise his point. “But not sex.”

“Okay,” Braeden shrugs easily. “We can cuddle.”

Derek eyes her distrustfully as she lies on the bed, shifting under the covers wiggling to a comfortable position. She pats the space next to her. “Big spoon or little spoon?”

Braeden knows how much it means when Derek lies next to her and lying on his side, facing away from her. This is him trusting her, and even though he tenses when her arm comes around his waist, all the tension leaves his body when she kisses behind his ear doesn’t try anything else.

“This is nice,” he murmurs after a while, voice oddly shy.


	4. Allison x Braeden

Allison is a firm believer in fate, but when you’re twenty four and all of your friends have found their soulmate, it’s hard not to be frustrated.

More than frustrated, she’s lonely. Sure, she’s had partners before – she and Scott dated briefly before he met Derek, and Isaac before they found the orange dolphin on Danny’s ankle  – but it’s not enough anymore. Not when she sees Scott and Derek and Jackson and Boyd and the rest of their pack paired up and so happy.

Her soulmark is the same silver and blue it’s always been, not black and faded so she knows that her soulmate is alive and out there somewhere. She likes to trace her fingers over the arrow on her thigh, wondering if her soulmate can feel the touch, is thinking of her too.

As luck would have it, it’s less than a week before Braeden saves Isaac.

It’s him that notices the mark on Braeden’s thigh, uncovered by the rip in her leather pants, and who bangs on Allison’s door at two in the morning babbling about soulmates and thighs, with Braeden standing behind him with a skeptical look on her face.

It’s not how she imagined meeting her soulmate; half asleep with damp, tangled hair and clutching at her robe, but she can’t deny the spark she feels when Braeden brushes past her.

And Braeden is beautiful, staring at her with her arms crossed, managing to look hopeful but distrustful at the same time.

Allison inhales deeply, trying to think of something witty to say.

“Hi.”


	5. Braeden x Kira

When Braeden offers to teach her how to fight, Kira isn’t entirely sure why she says yes.

Partly because Braeden is – in Stiles’ words – “ _a fucking badass,”_ and maybe also because Kira wants to get to know the woman. None of them know much about Braeden, and she doesn’t seem to have any friends.

Kira thinks she’s a little lonely.

But if she is, she certainly doesn’t show it. Braeden grouses at her for being late and offers one word replies when Kira attempts to make conversation while they stretch.

It’s clear that Braeden takes training seriously, and Kira blames Scott and Stiles’ influence how that makes her think it’s a good idea to launch herself at Braeden, topping them over and rolling a few times on the grass.

Braeden ends up on top, looking down at her, unimpressed.

Kira smiles sheepishly. “Surprise attack?”

For a moment Kira thinks she’s going to get punched, but then Braeden smiles and rolls her eyes.

“Don’t do that again,” Braeden says as she picks herself up and holds a hand out for her, but she’s still smiling so Kira beams back and crosses her fingers behind her back.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
